rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Cave Valley
Main Article: Cave Technology Uuh was able to open a portal into our time by himself. He has even agreed to take you through the portal, just help him save his tribe from the terrifying dinosaur. Expedition Required: *5 *5 *5 *5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests 'An Object Lesson' Butler Alfred: Have you been to Cave Valley? What an amazing place! Primitive people seem to have spied on how we live, and try to live the same way. They replicate our inventions - at their level, of course... Even a poltergeist has appeared there! Shall we teach them what to do with this evil spirit? *Banish any poltergeist from Cave Valley. Butler Alfred: Uuh thanks you for having chased away the harmful spirit. The poltergeist disturbed people and was doing harm to Uuh's sick wife. Now we can start her treatment. 'Sonic Repellent' Melissa: Somehow I have forgotten that our equipment will require power. And quite high-capicity-conventional batteries will not do... Maybe Uuh has suitable batteries? Try to explain to him that without electricity we will not be able to scare away the dinosaurs. *Get 3 Nuclear Battery from Uuh. *Get 3 Thermonuclear Feeders from Uuh. *Assemble the Sonic Repellent. Melissa: It seems that Uuh has trodden a path into the distant future, where we have not been yet. Only there he could get powerful and small electric batteries... Let us put them to the test! 'Attracted by Noise' Melissa: It is not the first time I notice that loud sounds attract poltergeists. And here is another confirmation - the test of our device has attracted one of the noisy spirits. It can break down the equipment! *Banish any poltergeist from the Cave Valley. Melissa: I hope we can chase away the dinosaur as easily as the poltergeist... The predator is approaching! 'Seeds for Planting' 'Complaints' Butler Alfred: Our treatment is working - Uuh's wife feels much better, she is getting out of bed, doing things around the house, taking care of the children. but she complains that someone seems to hinder her... Surely a poltergeist is making a mess... *Banish any poltergeist from the Cave Valley. Butler Alfred: Well, there is one less problem in Cave Valley. And as usual, thanks to you. 'Plans for the Future' Mellissa: My plan is simple: if you compentently plant necessary vegetation in the neighborhood, the dangerous dinosaurs will no longer enter Cave Valley. Everything we need are seeds and fertilizers. Uuh and his tribe will do the rest. *Get 3 Liquid Fertilizer from Uuh. *Get 3 Dry Fertilizer from Uuh. *Assemble the Seeds for Planting. Melissa: The mission is completed! Uuh's tribe will plant the neighboring valley with the vegetation attracting animals, strengthen the slopes, and begin to live peacefully. It is a pity that Uuh does not know where to look for the man who taught him how to use the portals... It could be the Professor! Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.